House of New York?
by EliseScriboSummer
Summary: The House of Anubis is in for a shock when they discover Nina won't be returning this year. Things get interesting when Mr.Winkler returns and sends the students on a trip to New York. All they are looking for is a good time in America, but what they find is drama, mystery, and...Nina? **I DO NOT own House of Anubis or its characters or anything! I do own my idea and ocs**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Fabian's pov**

I couldnt wait to get back to anubis house. After everything that happened

last year, this summer just seemed to drag on and on. But now I was finally

here! I was able to see all of my friends! Mick, Eddie, Amber, Patricia, Joy,

Alfie,Jerome ,Mara, but espically Nina. Nina Martin. My girlfriend. I was steps

away from the house when I realized it had been a long time since I had talked

to Nina. I couldn't wait to see her. I entered the house be greeted by everyone

...well...except Victor...and...Nina? "Wheres Nina?" I asked. The whole house

looked upset. I knew that something was wrong. "Fabian sweety," Trudy said.

"Nina called this morning. Shes not coming back this year." I couldnt believe

it. Nina wasnt coming back. My girlfriend. I left everyone and went to my room. I

immideately took out my phone and tried to call Nina. Thankfully, it was her who

answered.

_(Nina_ **Fabian)**

_Hey Fabian_

**Nina! What's wrong? Why aren't you coming back?**

_I'm sorry but there's just stuff I need to do here and I can't come back_

**But Nina-**

_I'm sorry I just cant. Goodbye Fabian_

and then she hung up.

**Nina's pov**

I really wanted to tell Fabian what was up, I just couldnt. It hurt too much.

Besides...I just don't think he'd understand the second part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Nina's pov**

So I guess I should start from the beginning.

**end of term last year.**

I returned home a few days after Gran. She was doing great. I went to a sleepover

party for my ABF (American Best Friend) when my neighbor called me and told me

that my Gran had died. I was devistated. I wanted to call Fabian and Amber to

tell them, but I couldn't. It hurt too much. Everytime I thought about Gran I

shut down. I would just start to cry no matter what. I moved in with my Aunt

Lisa and she said that I couldn't go back to Anubis, and I was devestated. That

is, untill I got a letter. It was an acceptance letter to the New York School of

Performing Arts (or NYSPA) **(*a/n: i just made it up i dont think its real*)**. I

had applied to the school before I got accepted to Anubis. I had never heard

back from them untill now. The letter read

"Dear Miss Martin,

We apologize for not getting our response letter back to you sooner, but we are pleased to inform

you that you have been accepted into the New York School of Performing Arts!

Congratulations! We will be expecting a call from you before August 1st.

saying if you will be attending or not..." The letter went on but I just skimmed

through it. I sat down on my bed in my new room that I shared with my

cousin Kristen. Wow, I thougt, I hadn't thougt about performing in so long. I

didn't do any performing at Anubis except for a play I wrote about egypt, but

that was in the middle of a whole mystery so I wasn't really focused. I had

taken dance lessons since I was five years old, and I've had singing lessons

since I was 10. I was in the drama club at my elementary school and I've been in

school plays every year. I wanted to go to NYSPA so badly. I knew that I was

going to miss everyone back at Anubis. Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Eddie, even Joy

and Jerome. But most of all, I would miss Fabian. Fabian Rutter. My boyfriend.

But I knew I couldn't say no to this. Performing was my dream. I had to do it. I

had to.

**presant day**

And now I'm here. I love NYSPA. I miss everyone, I really

do. NYSPA is very different from Anubis. There are no houses, only doorms.

There is a boy building and a girl building with the school in the middle.

Every morning I had all of my performing classes: drama, vocal, dance, and

writing. Yes, i took a writing class. I really enjoy writing and it helped

me experience different emotions that I could put into my acting. Then, in the

afternoon, I have all of my regular classes: math, english,history, and science.

I love my roommate, but I still really miss Amber. Our room is bright/deep

red with two beds across the room from each other and a window in the middle. My

side was filled with posters of One Direction and my friends (both British and

American). My bed was covered with white fluffy blankets, and blue pillows. My

roommate, Nicole, had a huge bookshelf next to her bed filled with books. her

walls were covered with pictures of her friends, something called Starkid (I think,

I'm not really sure what it is), and Harry Potter

posters (which I liked, since I love Harry Potter). Her bed was covered with

brown furry blankets and purple pillows.

Now it's December, and I have made many more friends and I'm loving it here.

I'm excelling in all of my classes and I feel on top of the world.

**(A/N DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Direction, Harry Potter, or Starkid) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Fabian's pov**

It's now December and I haven't heard anything from Nina. I really miss her.

I tried calling her cell phone and home phone but no one ever answered. I

walked into drama class when an old face walked in. "Mr Winkler?" everyone

asked, while Patrica said, "Jason?" "Hello everyone!" Mr Winkler said. It was

strange...he looked exactly the same as when he left 2 years ago. "What are you

doing here?" I asked. "Well," he answered, "After my untimley absence two years

ago, I realized that I should change." he eyed me and the rest of Sibuna when he

said this. "I know that I mabye wasn't the best...teacher when I was here, but

I would like to make it up to all of you." our heads perked up as he said this.

"I would like to take all of you to a performing school in America!" At this,

the room was buzzing. Amber squealed and immeadiately started talking to

Patrica about America. Alfie and Jerome were shouting about who knows what, and

I was only thinking about one thing...Nina. I still couldn't get my mind off

her. "I willl leave a sign up sheet on the wall and anyone in this class can

come on this trip as long as they have perission from a parent or guardian," Mr.

Winkler said. With that, the bell rang and the class filed out for lunch. I

immediately called my parents to get permission to go to America. I needed

smething to get my mind of Nina. No matter what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Amber's pov**

EEEEEEPP! I can't blieve we are going to America! The only people who

signed up to go to the performing arts school was Anubis house. We are all

soooo excited! I looked around my room as I was packing, half of it was empty.

I still really miss Nina. I know that America is a really big country and

all but I wish that there was someway we would be able to see her again.

We were all in the hallway with our luggage waiting for the cabs to come. Mr

Winkler was waiting for us at the airport. I have to remember not to get to

close to him. Even though he is GEORGEOUS, he did kinda sell us out last year.

And, he almost helped get Joy killed! And Nina! "Oh I'm going to miss you all

so much!" Trudy said. "Don't worry Trudy!" Mara said, giving her a hug. "We'll

be back in June." With that, the cabs came and we were off to the airport. On

the plane I slowly drifted to sleep while listening to my favorite band. _**Ive _

_tried playin it cool but when im lookin at you i cant ever be brave cause you _

_make my heart race...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Nina's pov**

I got back from classes exhausted. I'm SO happy that it's friday. I have a

ton of homework that I HAVE to get done tonight. I'm starring in the drama

club's winter production of "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying."

I was sitting on my bed rushing through my math homework when we got a call to

go down to the common room. I was frustrated because I wanted to be well rested

to do 4 shows this weekend and that meant I couldn't stay up late to do

homework. Our room was quiet since Nicole had to get her homework done too.

She was playing Smitty and I was Rosemary. We ran down to the common room to

see what was up. Our common room has white walls with song lyrics written

on them, a hardwood floor, 2 black leather couches, and bean bag chairs...TONS of beanbag

chairs. There was also a huge flat screen tv on the wall. Once all

the girls were there, our doorm manager Katie started speaking, "Ok everyone! I

know that you all have to get back to your work, but just a quick announcement.

We will have 10 new students coming to our school tomorrow and some of the

ladies will be rooming with you, so dont be alarmed if you get back after the

show tomorrow and you see some new faces in your doorm! All right! thats all!"

I walked back up to my room. I liked having new students. I always reminded my

self to be nice to them and to not judge them the second I meet them. I don't

want to treat anyone how Patrica treeted me when I first came to Anubis.

Haha...it's funny how things change..Patrica's one of my best friends now. I

quickly finished my homework and fell asleep listening to the album from "How to

Succeed.."

I woke up at 630 and went out for a jog. I came back at 7, showered, ate

breakfast, then I grabbed my script and went down to the thearter. We were

going to have one last rehersal before the show tonight.

**(A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" or any of it's characters or ideas or anything! I just think that it is an amazing play!)**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

**Patrica's pov**

After we got off what felt like a never ending flight, Jason drove us to the

school. "Wow" I said when I saw it. "Its beautiful!" Amber exclaimed. "Now,"

Jason said once he stopped the car. "Boys I will take you to your dorms while

Katie here (motioning to a woman who looked in her 30s with auburn hair) will

take the girls to your doorms." We all got out of the car and got our luggage.

The girls went with Katie and the boys went with Jason. "Hi girls!" Katie said.

After exchanging names she took us to the girls common room. It was nothing

like the Anubis house common room. The walls were white with words on them,

there were two comphy couches, a HUGE tv, and loads of bean bag chairs. "Umm

excuse me Katie, but where are all the other students?" Mara asked. "Oh! Katie

said, "well, most of them are at the thearter getting ready for their

performance tonight, which i personally think you should all attend. And the

others are probably all in their doorms." She led us all to our rooms which

were right next to eachother. "Ok, so Mara and Joy, you are going to be in this

room with two other girls, and Patrica and Amber you are going to be in that

room with two other girls as well. You can go unpack and just call me if you

need anything!" All of us exchanged glances and then went into our rooms. mine

and Amber's was red with posters all over of One Direction, Harry Potter and

pictures of who we guessed were out roommates families or friends. We didn't

look at them. There were 2 bunk beds with both bottoms full, leaving me and

Amber with the tops. We started to unpack, taking in our new surroundings.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Nicole's pov**

I woke up at 730, figuring Nina was allready gone. She liked to spend the whole

day at the theater before the performance. Our final rehersal didn't start

untill 12:30. I got up, put on my glasses and grabbed red sweatpants that i

rolled up to my ankles and my favorite striped tee shirt. I went into the

bathroom to shower. I yawned as i looked at myself in the mirror, smiling at

my frizzy red hair and glasses. I showered, got changed, dried my hair, then

striaghted it. I went back to my room to get my converse when I found mine and

Nina's original beds gone and bunkbeds in their place. "Hey Katie?" I called.

"Yeah? Whats up?" Katie asked. "Umm, where did our beds go?" "Oh! I forgot to

tell you. Two of the new students will be rooming with you and Nina!" "Oh..ok!"

I said. I put on my converse, grabbed my script and went downstairs.

**Joy's pov**

Mara and I walked into our room to find a girl with brown wavy hair, green eyes,

and a smile walking toward us. "Hi! She said. "I'm Sabrina!" "Hi!" I said.

"Im Joy, and this is Mara." "Awesome!" She said. "I was just going to go grab

a bite for lunch before the show starts..do you wanna come?" "Sure!" we both

said. As we put down our suitcases, I looked around the room. The walls were

pale green with different pieces of modern art hanging from them. There were

two desks, and a fish in a bowl on the window sill. There were two bunkbeds with

both bottom bunks taken. I looked at Sabrina. She was wearing black boots with

dark skinny jeans and a red flowy top. We left the unpacking for later and went

to get something to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaper 8

**Eddie's pov**

We had all unpacked and met our roommates, so now we are all hanging out in out in the common

room. It was painted blue with hardwood floors, and black leather couches and

chairs, and a huge tv. Everyone was cool with their rooming arrangements.

Aflie and Jerome were rooming with Max and Alex. Fabian and Mick were rooming

with James and Tony. I was rooming with Ryan and Tommy. I knew Tommy from my

town, we grew up next door to eachother so we were pratically brothers. It was

good to see him again. "So" max said. "Do you guys wanna come down to the show

with us later?" "Yeah" Tommy cut in "I heard that its actually a pretty funny

show" "Sure We'll go" I said.

* * *

**Nina's pov**

It was 10 minutes before places and I was shaking. I always start shaking right

before a performance. Its the nereves. Not a bad kind of nerves, but a good

kind. It's a little hard to explain. I looked in the mirror in my dressing

room. I admired my pink dress and brown haired wig. I smiled as I checked to

make sure my microphone was in the right spot. I looked at the clock. Four

minutes. This is it i thought. I took a sip of water, careful not to spill any

of it on my dress, and walked backstage for the prayer circle.

**Fabian's pov**

We were waiting for the girls in the entrance to the theater. It was me, Mick,

Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Max, Ryan, Tommy,Alex, James, and Tony. Pretty soon,

Patricia, Amber, Mara, Joy, and another girl came in. She introduced herself as

Sabrina and we all introduced ourselves. We went into the theater to take our

seats. They were at the front and center of the mezzanine, so we could see

everyting perfectly. Pretty soon, the lights went down and the overture

started. I watched as J Peirpont Finch rose up as a window washer. The first

song ended and the audience applauded. The show went on and my heart skipped a

beat when I saw who was playing Rosemary.

I looked at the girl's face.

_ I know her_ i thought to myself.

_Thats her_ I thought. Nina Martin. My girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Nina's pov**

My nerves went away the second I stepped onstage. I love the feel of the warm

lights, blinding me from the enormous crowd. Haha...I haven't felt a light this

warm since I was in the tunnels at Anubis. _Not now Nina,_ I thought. _You have a _

_show to do._ I then went on with the play.

**Fabain's pov**

I looked over at Amber and she looked at me. We both had the same looks on our

faces. We knew it was Nina. I looked at the rest of Anubis house who all had

the same looks on their faces...Nina... As we turned our attention back to the

stage, Nina started to sing.

"New Rochelle, New Rochelle"

"What are you talking about"

"Thats the place where the mansion will be! For me and the darling bright

young man I picked out for marrying me!"

The song went on. Nina was amazing.

I cant wait to see her in the rest of the show.

**Amber's pov**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! NINA! EEEEEEEEEEEEPP! I

cant believe that my ABF is here! I just wanna run on stage and hug her!

But, if I did that, she'd probably kill me for ruining her show. I can't believe

that I never knew Nina could sing...or act. I can't wait to talk to her after

the show!

**Patricas pov**

NINA! I cant believe it! I missed her so much! Who would have known that

the American I thought kidnapped Joy would turn out to be one of my best

friends. I can't wait to talk to her!

**Mick Jerome Alfie & Eddie povs**

Wow...Nina! Who knew she could sing.. or act. It'll be good to see her again.

**Mara's pov**

Oh my gosh! Nina! I can't believe shes here! She has an amazing voice!

**Joy's pov**

Nina? Is that Nina? It is Nina! Im actually happy to see her. I was

upset when I found out she wasn't coming back to Anubis this year. Things were

pretty rocky last year but all was forgiven when I saved her life...and then

she saved mine... I'm happy to see her!

***? pov***

Is that Nina Martin? I looked in the play bill...yup it was her. This is

going to be fun...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Ninas pov**

I was about to walk out for my curtain call. The play was fantastic!

Everything went right!

**Fabian's pov**

We were waiting at the stage door for Nina to come out. She was fantastic in

the show! Also, she was my girlfriend and I haven't seen her since last June.

Now, it was the end of December and I couldn't wait to see Nina.

My Nina.

**Ninas pov**

As I exited the stage door I was imideately bombarded by my American friends.

"You were so good!" "Nina, that was amazing!" "Nina, I love you!" The

copliments were being thrown at me! I shouted "Thanks guys!" "Hey Nina," my

friend Hannah asked, "we're gonna go grab a bite to eat...wanna come?" "Sorry

guys I can't. I have to stay for the second show." "aww ok see ya later!" I was

about to go meet some other people who were hanging out outside but Nicole

pulled me back in.

**Ambers pov**

"Where's she going?" I asked. I wanted to see my ABF more than anything! Just

then Patrica started walking up to the stage door, Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie

following her. "What are you doing?" Mara asked. "We could get in trouble for

sneaking backstage." "Honestly Mara," Patrica said. "Nina's one of my best

friends and I havent seen her since June, I dont care if we get in trouble or

not." Mara, Mick, Sabrina, Max, Alex, James, Tony, Ryan, and Tommy went back to

the doorms, and the rest of us followed into the back of the thearter. We

passed about 4 dressing rooms before we saw the one we were looking for 'Nina

Martin'. We heard Nina talking inside so we waited.

"Aunt Lisa the show was amazing!" ... "Oh I-I'm sorry" ... "Ok bye" "Whats up Nins?"

An unfamiliar voice said. "She was at work..." "Ohh" "Honestly she cant take a break for

even a minute! My life was turned upside down this summer and she doesn't even

care! First Gran dies! Then"(it sounded like Ninas voice was shaky...was she

crying? Awww poor Nins!)"she refuses to let me go back to Anubis even though I

HAVE A SCHOLARSHIP! Its like she wants to make my life miserable!" "But

Nina-" "No! And then I have to call my BOYFRIEND AND TELL HIM THAT I'LL NEVER

SEE HIM AGAIN! HE PROBABLY HATES ME AND ITS ALL HER FAULT!" Nina was crying

now, you could hear it. "Nina do you want-" "No...just-just go." We ran and hid

behind a wall while her friend came out of the room. We were all astounded by

what we just heard.

**Fabians pov**

I don't hate her. I love her. She has to know. "Guys" I said "I'll be right

back" I walked over to Nina's dressing room and the door was wide open. The

walls were light purple on top and dark purple on the bottom, just like her room

in Anubis. There was a closet, a full length mirror, and a spinny chair. The

chair was faced to the wall and Nina was sitting in it crying. Putting on my

best American accent, I said "I don't think your boyfriend hates you" "And how do

you know that" she asked. "Well, he wouldn't try calling you everyday just to

accept the fact that you changed your number, (her head perked up at this) he

wouldn't have checked his phone during class to see if you texted him, he wouldn't

accept the fact that he wasn't going to see you again." "How did you know all

that?" She asked, still facing the wall. "Because" I said going back to my

normal voice, "he's standing right here."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Nina's pov**

"F-Fabian?" I said turning around. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him

standing there, leaning against the door post. I jumped up and ran into his

arms. We hugged and he kissed my cheek. Then he said "Nina Martin, why on

Earth would you think that I hated you?" Nina smiled a little, "I thought you

were gonna be mad that I wasnt coming back, and that we didnt talk alot over the

summer." "Nina, no, I'm not mad" he said. Fabian started leaning in, and so did

I. We were half an inch away from eachother when he closed the gap with his

lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. When we pulled away he said, "Nina, I love you."

"I love you too Fabian"

"AWWWWWW!"

**Fabians pov**

I looked out into the hallway to find Amber, Partica, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, and

Joy standing there watching. "AMBER!" Nina screamed. Amber gave Nina one of

her famous 'im-going-to-hug-you-untill-you-cant-breathe' hugs and then Nina went

around giving hugs to everyone else, even Joy. "You Guys!" she said. "What are

you all doing here?" "Well," Alfie said. "Mr Winkler came back and said he

didnt think he was a very good 'teacher' the first time around, so he flew us all

out to this school to 'make up for it.'" "Wait" Nina said. "Mr Winkler?" As

she said this something on her chair started glowing. It was her Eye of Horus

locket. Nina grabbed it and put it around her neck. "Yeah" Patrica said.

"But..I mean..he seems all right now. He dropped us off and that was that."

"Well, ok" She said. "Wait...YOU'RE THE 10 NEW STUDENTS?" Nina exclaimed.

"Yeah" I said. "Well, not really, there's only 9 of us here." "Oh" Nina said.

"I guess we'll find out who the other person is."

"Oh isnt this cute! Na-na Martin actually has friends!" We all turned to face

who was talking (except for Eddie who was looking at something on his phone).

She was short with black straight hair and brown eyes and a fake tan. She

was wearing black vans, black skinny jeans, a bright blue tanktop and a black

leather jacket. She waved a sarcastic wave at Nina and walked away. "Nina, who

was that?" I asked. "The tenth newbie" she said.

**(A/N: I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the feedback and all the views! Keep reading! MUCH more drama and mystery to come!)**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Ninas pov**

I can't believe that she's here! What is she doing here! "Her name's Riley Turner and-" "NINA!" Nicole screamed. "Everyone this is my roommate Nicole" I said. "No time for introductions now! Places is in 20 minutes! Dry your tears, and put on your dress and make up we gotta go!" And with that, Nicole pushed everyone out of my dressing room as she helped me get ready (Her allready in full costume and makeup). "Nina, listen to me" she said. "You look zoned out! Whatever just happened you need to forget it! You have a performance tonight!" "Right." I said. I put my encounter with Riley out of my mind and I got ready to perform.

**Fabian's pov**

After Nicole kicked us out we decided to go out to eat since it was only 7:30, and we hadn't had dinner. We decided on a pizza place a block away from the school. "Who do you think that Riley chick was?" Patrica asked. "Dunno" I said. "But she seems like she doesnt like Nina..." When we finished eating it was 8:30, so we went back to our dorms. I'll talk to Nina more in the morning.

**Ninas pov**

I was exhausted after a second amazing performance. I walked back to my doorm with Nicole and she told me that two of the newbies were staying with us. _Yes! _I thought. As we entered the room I noticed bunk beds in place of our original beds. The covers on the bed connected with Nicole's were red, black, and purple. _ Patrica_ i thought. The covers on the bed connected to mine were pink, pink, and more pink. _Amber _I smiled to myself. I grabbed my pjama's and went for a shower. When I got back, I grabbed my journal and started writing.

December 28 2012

-first two shows of 'How to Succeed' - both phenomenal!

-Anubis is here!

-Riely Turner

(I didnt write everything in my journal, just the important things)

Then, I grabbed my planner and read what i had to do tomorrow.

10am - meet Marissa (my drama coach)

11am - vocal coaching

12:30pm- show

3pm- show

5:30- meet Marissa (again)

7- STUDY FOR TOMORROWS TESTS!

Uggh...I hate leaving all of the studying to the last minute. I laid down on my bed thinking of everything that had happened that day. _Fabian_ I thought. _He's not mad...he loves me_. I smiled as I laid down on my bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow, the door flew open and Amber and Patrica walked in. "Nina!" they both said (Nicole was taking a shower). "hey guys!" "Omg..Nins, we had no idea that we were rooming with you!" Amber said. "really? I said. "You might have know considering the pictures on the wall."

**Ambers pov**

I looked at the wall next to Nina's bed. There were tons of pictures of us. Me and Nina in our room, Nina and Fabian at prom, Sibuna, and the House picture. There was also a picture of Nina and her Gran. "Nina," Patrica said, "We're really sorry about your Gran." When she said this Nina started tearing up. "Thanks" she said. We both hugged her because she looked really sad. Then, she pulled away and said "so, tell me. Whats been happening at Anubis?" "Well" I said," I have found a new love for One Direction, Joy and Mick are dating, Eddie and Patrica, me and Alfie, and Mara and Jerome are still dating, and Victor's been kinda nice and...happy." "Victor's happy?" Nina asked. "I know" Patrica said, "at first it scared me...literally! But, I mean, everything seems ok..." "I dont know guys.."Nina said. " comes back out of nowhere and Victor's being...normal? Something doesn't sound right." As she said this, her locket started glowing. "Has it been doing that a lot lately?" I asked. "No" Nina answered. "Only earlier in my dressing room and now." "OH MY GOSH NINS! I TOTALLY FORGOT! YOU WERE COMPLETELY AMAZING IN THAT SHOW!" I practically screamed. "YEAH!" Patrica exclaimed. "I had no idea you could sing or dance or act like that! Why didnt you tell us?" "Well i was going to," Nina answered, "but..well, Patrica, you hated me, and Fabian was really my only friend, so I decided not to bring the whole 'Im a perfomer!' thing into it." Then, Nina's friend who pushed us out of the dressing room before came in.

**Nicole's pov**

I walked into our room to find Nina talking with two of the girls I pushed out of her dressing room before. "Hi!" I said. "Sorry about before..I didn't want to miss places. I'm Nicole!" "Its ok!" The girl with the blonde hair said. "I'm Amber!" "I'm Patrica!" Said the girl with darker hair. "They both go to Anubis!" Nina said. Ohhhh! So thats why they looked so familiar. I recognized them from Nina's pictures. "Cool!" I said. "Hey Nina," I said walking over and sitting on the floor in front of Nina's bed, "Who was that girl that I saw skipping away from your dressing room." "Oh.." Nina said. "Her... Her name is Riley Turner and she was the meanest girl in my elementary school. But listen, I'm tired...can we talk about it tomorrow?" She asked. "Sure" I said. "Goodight guys!" "Goodnight!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Ninas pov**

I woke up at 7:30 and went for a jog. I was so happy that everyone from Anubis house was staying here! I was so cought up in my thoughts that I ran straight into a tall blonde. "Oh Sorry!" I quickly said standing up. "Mick!" I said as I threw my arms around him for a hug. "Hey Nins! How are you?" "Great! What about you?" "Pretty good. So..uh.. you go jogging?" "Yeah" I said. "I have to stay in shape for dance, and It gives me time to think." "Oh ok" Mick said. "So, I'll see ya around?" "Yup!" Then Mick ran back to the boys doorms and I finished my jog. Something was up with him...but what?

**Mara pov**

When Sabrina and I got back to our room last night we watched "The Last Song" untill a short girl with black straight hair and brown eyes walked in. She was wearing black vans, black skinny jeans, a bright blue tanktop and a black leather jacket. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Riely, your new roommate." "Hi Riley nice to meet you! My name's Mara and this is Sabrina." Riley looked at both of us, laughed, and rolled her eyes. Rude much? Then she plopped down on her bed and started reading Seventeen Magazine. Sabrina and i looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. In about half an hour, the movie finished and Joy came in. She saw Riley, and Riley gave her a sarcastic smile. What was with her? Joy just rolled her eyes and climed into bed.

* * *

**Ambers pov**

I woke up forgetting exactly where I was and sat up and hit my head on the ceiling. "Ow!" I whispered. "Whats wrong?" Nina asked as she just entred the room. "I hit my head" I said as I climbed down from the bunk. "Eww Nina you're all sweaty!" Nina laughed "God I missed you Amber. I just went for a jog and now I'm gonna go shower." "Oh...ok!" I said.

* * *

**Joy's pov**

Mick said yesterday that he wanted to talk to me about something, so right now I am walking to the guy's common room to eat breakfast with him. I walked into the room, surprised that I wasn't the only girl there. I saw Mick sitting at a table with Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian. "Hey guys!" I said as I pecked Mick on the cheek and sat down in-between him and Fabian. We all made small talk throughout breakfast, but Mick isn't talking much. "Um Joy," Mick said. "Do you fancy a walk?" "Sure!" I said. We got up and just started to walk around campus (yes, we were holding hands!). "Joy, listen." Mick said. Uh-oh, this can't be good. "I...um...i'm not sure if, well...I don't really think we're right for each other." he said. "Mick...are you breaking up with me?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. Something was up, he wasn't telling me something. "Mick, is there someone else," I asked, tears now in my eyes. "Maybe, I'm really confused." he said. "Who?"

"Nina."


	14. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!**

**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Sme people were wondering why the format was all the way t the left, it's like that because I wrote the first few chapters on my ipod and then e-mailed it to myself and published it on my computer. I'm wrking on fixing it. I know its confusing. sorry!**

**As for the Nina Mick thing, it was supposed to kinda come out of no where. remember when Nina was on a jog and she ran into mick and she thought that smething was up? that is because mick starts to think he has feelings for nina **

**I promise to update with a few new chapters tonight!**

**Thank you all for the feedback! **

**:)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Ninas pov**

After my shower, Nicole, Amber, Patrica, and I went down to the dining room for breakfast. The dining room here was much different than the one in Anubis House. There were 5 small tables each holding 7 girls. We went to sit at a table with Mara, and Sabrina. All of us sat down but Riley ran into Patricia's seat before she could sit. "Oops, sorry hun...this one's taken" she said. I looked at her with annoyance in my eyes. "So Nina," she said. "I heard you actually got yourself a boyfriend!" O_h great_ I thought..._I know where this is going_. "If only he wasn't a total loser." "Shut up Riley." I spat. "Yeah" Amber said. "Fabian's our friend." "Aww..." Riley said. "Do all you Brits always stick together? We'll I wouldn't get to close to this one (She pointed to me when she said this) Everyone that gets close to her seems to...leave." I started tearing up. I knew what she was talking about. My parents...Sarah...Gran. Before I could say anything, Patrica picked up the pitcher of water and dumped it on her, getting her completely soaked. _Good old Patricia_... "I wouldn't insult of of my friends ever again if I were you." She spat. "Just wait hun...I'm only just getting started" Riley said smiling. She then skipped away and Patricia sat down in her seat. "Thanks Patrica" I mumbled, tears still in my eyes. "So, do you wanna tell us what happened with her?" She asked. I looked around the table, all eyes were on me. "Ok fine" I said. "We were best friends back home ever since I was little, we were neighbors. She came over my house every day. One day when we were 10, a new boy moved in. His name was Ed, and Riley had like the HUGEST crush on him, but I didn't know. So Riley and I would hang out with him, and one day we were in the park and he asked me out. I said yes and Riley was furious, but she never told me why. Two years later, Ed and I were still going out, and Riley told me that she didn't like that I was dating Ed because she liked him when he asked me out but I didn't know that and she told her but she said that she didnt care. She didn't even like him then, but she got him to break up with me and she turned all of my friends against me. I don't know how she did it, but the next day in school, no one would talk to me. Whenever she does something bad she always says , 'don't worry hun im not done.' She's just a bully." "So all of this is just over some boy?" Patrica asked. "Yeah, I guess so." I said. There was and awkward silence. "Come on Nins! We've got a show to do!" Nicole said hopping up. "Right!" I said. But we need to go meet Marissa first. See you guys later!"

**Joys pov**

I ran away from Mick, tears streaming down my face. I was walking into the girls common room when Nina was coming out. "Joy! What's wrong?" she asked. "Like you don't know," I spat as I kept on walking. I ran up to my room, laid down on my bed and cried my eyes out.

"It hurts to lose someone you love to a friend, doesn't it?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw Riley standing there. "Why do you care," I said. "Well, I thought we were on the same page here! Both hating Nina Martin for stealing our boyfriends?" "She's done it to me twice now," I said. All the thoughts of Fabian last year came back to me. Riley explained to me what Nina did, how she completely stole Ed from her. I can't believe her! She's just a backstabber! "Hey," Riley said. "Do you want to get revenge on Nina?" She asked. "More than anything!" I answered. She held out her right hand, and I shook it. We are going to get back at Nina. "So, how are we gonna do this?" I asked. "I have a plan…" She said. "You know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

* * *

**Marissas pov**

I was in the theater waiting for Nina and Nicole. I have some great news for them! "Hey Marissa!" the girls said as they walked up behind me. "Ladies! You were both FANTASTIC yesterday!" "Aw thanks!" They both said. "So, I have some great news for you both!" I said. "Yesterday, I met with Robin Masterson, he is a Broadway director, and he saw half of your performance and he was ASTOUNDED! He is coming again tonight to see the rest of the performance and meet with you girls and, and I think you are going to like what he has to say." "EEEP!" Both of the girls squealed and hugged me. "Now, tonight will be a very important night! I know that you are new here Nina, has anyone ever told you about the second nights performance?" "No..." Nina said. "Well," I started "On the second night of each performance, a lot of people come that are pretty important...Like last year we had many directors and some stars like Daniel Radcliffe." Nina stared at me with her mouth wide open, "YOU MET DANIEL RADCLIFFE?". "im guessing your a fan? We'll some other important people will be here tonight so do your best!" And with that the girls were off to their vocal lesson.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Nina's pov**

After our vocal lesson Nicole and I went back to our doorms. When I got there I saw Eddie sitting on the floor with Patricia. "Hey Nins!" Eddie said. "Break a leg later!" Patricia added. "Thanks!" I said. "Oh Nina!" Eddie said. "Fabian was looking for you." "Oh..." I said. "can you tell him that i'm busy now but to meet me after the show in my dressing room at 6?" "Sure thing." Eddie said taking out his phone to text fabian. With that I grabbed my script and headed back to the theater.

**Fabians pov**

I was in the common room with Alfie and James when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

**From eddie:**

** Yo just saw nina shes bsy now bt she said 4 u to meet her in her dressing rm 6 **

I sighed and put my phone away. I know that Nina's busy but I want to see her. We never even had our official first date yet...

**Nina's pov**

I was about to go out on stage. _This is it _I thought. _The performance of a lifetime..._

* * *

**After the show**

**Nina's POV**

That was amazing! The show could not have gone better! Nicole and I went to meet with Marissa again and there were two guys with her.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Nicole squeaked in my ear. "What is it?" I asked. "Nina, do you not know who that is?" she said as she pointed to the younger looking guy. He was kinda short with dark brown curly-ish hair and pink sunglasses. "Noo…." I responded. Nicole sighed as we approached them. "Girls that was a fantastic performance!" Marissa exclaimed! "I would like to introduce you to Robin Masterson, and Darren Criss." Ohhh, that's why Nicole was fan-girling! She has been obsessed with Darren FOREVER! She says that she was a fan before he was on Glee. Something called Starkid? I don't really know. I'll ask her about it later. Darren was wearing a grey suit with a purple bowtie. Robin looked a little familiar, which was odd, because I'm positive that i've never seen him before in my life. He was tall, had grey curly hair, and he was wearing a tan suit and sunglasses. Kinda weird isn't it? I mean, with Darren being famous and all, I get why he is wearing sunglasses, (he probably doesn't want to be recognized) but why Robin? "Hello! It's nice to meet you!" I said, trusting that Nicole won't find her voice anytime soon. "Hi! You girls were great tonight!" Darren said, hugging us both. I'm surprised that Nicole didn't pass out! "Darren has played Finch on Broadway." Marissa said. "And here is directing a new Broadway play, and, well I'll let him take over." "I am directing a Broadway show about students in high school uncovering a mystery. I've done some...searching around...and I think that you girls will be perfect for the lead roles!" Robin explained. I couldn't believe it…me…..on Broadway? Nicole and I immediately accepted his offer and discussed the details with him.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Fabian's POV**

6:30. It's 6:30. I'm still waiting for Nina to get to her dressing room. She isn't here which I thought was odd. I was about to go looking for her when she burst through the door.

"Fabian!" She said. "I am so sorry! I got a little caught up with my drama coah, but I have the best news ever!" She exclaimed bursting with excitement. "Well don't just stand there," I said. "What happened?"

"IMIGHTBEONBROADWAY!" she said, as she flew into my arms. It took me a minute to understand what she said. "Broadway! Nina that's amazing!" I told her. We stood there gazing into each others eyes, and I gave her a soft peck on the lips. "So Nina, you know, we were never ACTUALLY on our first date…" I said. "Yeah…" she responded. "Well then, I'm not letting this wait a minute longer, Come on, I'm taking you out for dinner!"

**Nina's pov**

Yay! Finally! My first date with Fabian! I can't wait! I was wearing tan uggs, navy blue skinny jeans, and a white V-neck. On top of the shirt I had my black coat, and a white beanie. Fabian and I walked outside and we kept walking until we reached a cute little Itallian restaurant. Fabes and I walked in and got a table. We spent time catching up on everything. It was so amazing to be with him again!

"So," he said. "Tell me about this whole Broadway thing." "Well," I started. "The show is still being written, so I'm not really sure what it's all about yet, but the director, , did say that it was about students in a high school uncovering a mystery." "Wow," he said. "Sounds like it's right up your ally." I giggled as I remembered our Sibuna times back at Anubis. "Anyway," I said. "Like I said, the show is still being written, so there's a chance that everything can change, but as for now, Nicole and I have principal parts! And said that he is going to e-mail us some stuff to help with preparing for the show and everything. I can't wait! I've wanted this for as long as I can remember!" "That's great Nins! I'm really happy for you!" He said. Then, he payed the bill and we started walking back to the school. We walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Our fingers were intwined and my head was resting on his shoulder. He walked me over to the girls building. "Thank you so much Fabian! I had a wonderful time!" I said. "And I did as well." he responded. He then kissed me goodnight and walked to the boys building.

I walked up to my dorm to find Patricia texting, Amber reading a fashion magazine, and Nicole…yelling? "NINA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" "On a date!" I said. "Awww! You and Fabes finally had your first date!" Amber said. "A DATE!" Nicole screamed. "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ALL THE TESTS WE HAVE TOMORROW!" Oh shoot, I forgot. We had a history and math test tomorrow. without saying another word, I grabbed my textbooks, hopped on my bed and started studying.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Nina's POV**

My alarm woke me up at 7. I'm exhausted. I looked around me to see all of my books across my bed, and I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I grabbed a new set of clothes, and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got back to see the rest of the girls up and ready for school.

* * *

The school day went by normally. All of the Anubis girls had the same schedule as me, and the boys had the same as Ryan. Ryan is my best guy-friend at NYSPA. Everyone enjoyed their classes. At the end of the day, Mara,Mick,Joy,Nicole,and Sabrina went to the library, Jerome,Eddie,Max,Alex,James,Tony,Ryan, and Tommy went to the guys common room, and Amber,Alfie,Fabian,Patricia, and I went to my room. Somehow, we ended up sitting in a circle on the floor. Once we realized how we were seated, we all started laughing. "So even when there's no mystery we still sit on the floor now?" Patricia said. We continued laughing and just talking about random stuff. I told them all about Broadway, and they were really excited. I then remembered what said about e-mailing us so I grabbed my laptop and logged into my e-mail to see what he sent us.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said.

"What is it?" Fabian asked.

"Uggh, he wants us to do so much extra stuff for this show. I'll look at it later." I said as I tossed my laptop aside.

I'm so happy right now. Sibuna is back together WITHOUT some dangerous mystery. Then I got an idea.

"Hey you guys" I said. "Since we all have 10th period free, do you want to make it a Sibuna period?" I asked.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Alfie said. "But where would we have it. We still need to stay on school grounds right? And Sibuna isn't exactly a thing that we can just have out in the open." I thought about this for a minute before another idea hit me. "You guys, follow me."

* * *

**Alfie's pov**

We followed Nina back inside the school. We walked up to the third floor and she led to an old janitor's closet. "Um Nina, what are we doing here?" I asked. "Well," she said, "Right before you guys got here, I was walking past here and my locket started glowing. I thought it was weird because I've walked past here dozens of times before and it's never done a thing. So I'm thinking...," she then pulled her locket out and it started glowing, and so did a spot on the door. She put her locket in the spot and the door unlocked. "Yes!" she said. The door opened to be a staircase. We walked up the stairs and another door led us onto the roof. Half of it was covered with a tan tarp. There were 2 small black couches and a table and a cabinet, and the rest was open with dozens and dozens of flowers. "Wow" we all said.

**Amber's pov**

"It's beautiful up here." I said. "I never even knew this place existed." Nina said. "Hey you guys," Patricia said. "Is it me or is that cabinet glowing?" I looked at the cabinet and it was glowing just like she said. We all went over to it and Fabian opened it. "OH MY GOSH!"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Nina's pov**

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it!" It was the doll house. The Anubis doll house. The room for the cellar was glowing. I opened the doll house and sure enough, all the figures were in the cellar. "I wonder how it got here," Fabian said. "Do you think it means anything?" "I don't know," I answered. "And how did it get repaired? Listen, I think this is where we should meet every 10th period. I mean, the door only unlocks with my locket, so obviously we're supposed to be here for a reason." Everyone agreed. We all looked back to the doll house.

Amber placed her right hand over her right eye, "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna."

* * *

**Patricia's pov**

We were walking back to the dorm when I realized something. "Hey guys?" I asked. "So, do you think we should initiate Eddie into the club? I mean, he is the Osirion." "I don't think it's such a good idea." Fabian said. "If we told him everything then almost the whole house would know about the club. I think it's too much of a risk." "I agree," Nina said. "And besides, Eddie's the Osirion, he'll know if something's wrong."

* * *

**Riley's pov**

Mine and Joy's plan is going perfectly. She pretends to still be friends with her while I continue to hate her. Friday is when I make my next move.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Amber's pov**

The week dragged on and it was finally Friday, 10th period. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and we had no idea how the doll house got fixed or on the roof. Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, and I were currently waiting for Nina at the door that led to the roof.

We waited…

And waited….

And waited…

"I don't understand! Why don't we just go up without her?" Alfie asked.

"Because she has the locket that opens the door!" Patricia said annoyed.

"Oh…yeah…right"

We kept on waiting, and pretty soon, the bell that ended 10th period rang.

"That's weird" Fabian said. "She's never missed a meeting so far." "Come on," I said. "Let's go check our room."

Fabian, Patricia, and I checked our room and the girl's common room, while Alfie checked the boy's.

Nina was nowhere to be found.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Fabian asked. We are currently sitting in the girl's common room. "No," I said. "She probably just stayed after for something. She's probably fine."

"Hi guys!" Nicole came over. "This is our friend Hannah!" "HI!" Hannah said. Hannah is short and tan with sea blue eyes and black hair with the tips dyed pink. "Hello! I'm Amber!" I said as we introduced ourselves.

We decided to go hangout in the courtyard.

**Patricia's pov**

We walked out to the courtyard to find that Mara, Joy, Jerome, Mick, Eddie, Sabrina, Max, Alex, James, Tony, Ryan, and Tommy were already there. We were all just hanging out talking about random things. I found out that Sabrina and Alex are dating, as well as Nicole and Tony. And apparently Joy and Mick broke up! I tried to talk to her about it but she just ignored me. Moody Joy. Sabrina is really into fashion, Max and Alex are pranksters, James and Tony love football (well, they call it soccer), and Nicole, Ryan, and Tommy are pretty big drama geeks.

**Nina's pov**

I was angrily walking back to my dorm when I saw everyone hanging out in the courtyard. "Hey guys," I glumly said as I walked over. "Nina!" they exclaimed. "Where were you?" Fabian asked as I sat next to him. "Detention."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Fabian's pov**

I looked at Nina's face and realized that she had a black eye! "Nina! What happened?" I asked her. Everyone gasped as she pushed her hair behind her ear so they could get a clear view of her face. "Well," she started, "I was walking to the bathroom after 9th period when Riley 'fell' down in front of me and screamed 'OW NINA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' I told her I didn't do anything and then I realized where we were and what she was doing. She had put on makeup to make it look like I slapped her and we were standing in front of the principal's office. So, long story short she played up the story and made it so big, that I got detention. Then, when I was walking out of detention, Riley was there and she said 'Maybe next time you'll think before you steal my boyfriend' and I said 'He was never your boyfriend' and then she punched me."

"Wait," Amber said. "Was she talking about that whole Ed thing?" "Yup" "Who's Ed?" I asked. "He was this guy I used to date, but Riley was in love with him and I didn't know so-" "Wait" Eddie interrupted. "Riley Turner?" "Yeah" Nina said. What Eddie said next shocked us all, especially Patricia and I.

"Nina, I'm Ed."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Eddie's pov**

Now I'm really confused. When I broke up with Nina, Riley told me that she cheated on me, but I can't see Nina Martin cheating on anyone. "But, you don't look the same." Nina said. "Yeah, I had to get plastic surgery after a nasty skateboarding accident." I answered. Nina looked a little different now that I think about it. She's taller and her hair got lighter. I can't believe I didn't recognize her untill now. I then remembered the picture on my phone. "Here, look" I said as I pulled up the photo and handed her my phone. It was a picture of us at the park, the day we got together. I saw her smile at the memory. Then, she looked up, and that smile faded away. Riley was walking by. Uggh! I hate her! Like, actually hate her! **(A/N: I apologize to anyone who's name is Riley! Nothing against you! Thanks for reading! 3 )** Nina finished her story about Riley and then it was quiet. "Wow," Amber said. "It's like the whole Joy thing all over again." Everyone from Anubis laughed, while Joy glared at Amber and everyone else looked confused.

**Riley's pov**

I went up to Nina's room while everyone was still in the courtyard. I picked the lock with a bobby pin and entered the room. I went to the box under Nina's bed and found it, her diary. Nina only writes the most personal things in there (I know this because I'm her ex-best friend…duhh!) I snatched it and ran to my room, looking for a certain entry. I found it! I changed the date and I added some stuff in. Now time to go to the library and make copies of it.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Nina's pov**

I walked into school on Monday, and no one was talking to me. _This is weird _I thought. When Amber, Nicole, and I turned the corner, we saw dozens and dozens of fliers on the walls. I picked up the first one I saw. It read:

_12/29/12_

_Dear diary,_

_ Eddie asked me out today! I was sooooooooooooooo happy! I don't even care about Fabian anymore! I just dated him to make Joy jealous. Eddie asked me out right after the show. He snuck back into my dressing room and asked me to go out with him! I don't even feel bad for Patricia. She'll get over him. Besides, Eddie-boo promised me that he's gonna break up with her soon! I am soooooooooooooooo excited! Eddie was my first real boyfriend! I'm happy that I have him back! Amber was acting kinda weird though. It's like she wants to tell me something but she just won't do it. Oh well! I don't care about her anymore! Now I have Eddie! I guess I have to break up with Fabian though...oh well, I'll do it Monday! It would have never lasted with him anyway. He's a geek!_

_Neddie forever!3_

_love, Nina_

__ .Gosh. WHAT IS THIS? Who would have-Riley. Of course this was her. Amber and Nicole were still reading the paper. I decided to go find Riley when and angry Patricia walked up to me. "NINA HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGH YOU WERE MY FRIEND?" she screamed. "Patricia please let me explain!" I said. She answered with "Save your breath Martin." And then she stormed off, Amber walking with her after she glared at me. I was about to take off to find Riley again, when I came face to face with an upset/angry looking Fabian.

"Fabian! Please! Don't listen to this!" I said. "Save it Nina!" he answered. "I can't believe you would do this to me! WE'RE THROUGH!"

I ran past him, back to my dorm, with tears in my eyes.

**Joy's pov**

I saw Nina run out of the school crying. Yes! Our plan worked! Now for the fun part!

"Hey Fabian! Wait up!"


	24. Chapter 23

**Fabian's pov**

I can't believe that Nina would do this to me! I thought she loved me!

"Hey Fabian! Wait up!" "What is it Joy?" "Well, I just wanted to let you know, that was an awful thing Nina did. And, well, I know a way to get back at her." Get back at Nina? I don't know if I should take it that far. "Come on Fabes, think of what she did to you! She cheated on you, you mean nothing to her!"

_You mean nothing to her!_

_You mean nothing to her!_

_You mean nothing to her!_

__"What do you have in mind?"

**Joy's pov**

"What do you have in mind?" Fabes said. "We fake date to get her jealous!" I answered. "It worked when Mara was trying to get Mick jealous!" "But why would Nina even get jealous? She has Eddie now..." he said. "Trust me Fabes," I answer. "She is going to get jealous."

"Ok...Let's do it."

**Nina's pov**

I ran out of the school to my dorm, with tears in my eyes. I can't believe he broke up with me! Well, I guess I would break up with me too if I were him. But the thing is, I never wrote that! I recognized half of it as a diary entry I wrote a long time ago. When Ed asked me out. Riley must have changed the date and wrote in a bunch of lies. There was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Eddie. "Hey" I said. "Hey" he answered. "So, do you have any idea why Patricia just broke up with me out of nowhere?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. I explained everything to him and then I showed him my diary. It was obvious that Riley crossed stuff out and wrote stuff in. Half of it wasn't even in my handwriting! He left the diary open on Nicole's bed (where he was sitting). We both decided not to go to school today. "So," he said. "How are we gonna get Patricia and Fabian back?" I was about to answer when a hand went over my mouth and something over my eyes. I then felt something hard hit my head, and I passed out.

**Eddie's pov**

Nina was about to answer me when someone covered my mouth and eyes, and hit me on the head with something and I passed out.


	25. Chapter 24

**Amber's pov**

So now I guess Joy and Fabian are dating. I can't believe what Nina said about me! Right now, Patricia, Fabian, Joy, Nicole, and I are walking to Nina's room and talk to her (well, Nicole was kinda just coming along). Why would she do this to us? We got to our room and I unlocked the door. We walked in and all of Nina's stuff was gone. "Where is she?" I asked. "Did she go back home?" Patricia asked. "That skunk bag can't take anything!" Joy exclaimed. "Joy, shut up." Fabian said.

"Hey you guys, look at this." Nicole said. She was sitting on her bed with...Nina's diary?

**Nicole's pov**

I read the page open on Nina's diary. There was a lot of stuff crossed out and new stuff written in. Oh my gosh. "You guys," I said. "Nina didn't write all that stuff! Look!" I handed the diary to Fabian. "Oh my gosh" he said.

**Fabian's pov**

I can't belive it. Nina didn't write any of that stuff. And I broke up with her. "She didn't write it. It was someone else." "And I bet I know who," said Patricia. "Riley."

**Joy's pov**

Uhoh. Didn't plan on this happening. I felt my phone buzz and I looked at the caller ID, Riley. "I'll be right back," I said. I went outside and answered the call.

**(Joy** _Riley)_

**What is wrong with you! They found the diary and they know that you wrote all of that stuff!**

****_But think about it! Fabian and Patricia allready broke up with Nina and Eddie, so why would Nina and Eddie take them back?_

**Oh I don't know, maybe because they love eachother! And now Nina's left! **

_What do you mean left._

**Like she left the school! And it's only a matter of time before Fabian calls her and they get back together and our whole plan goes down the drain!**

_Well, I'm not going to let Eddie get away that easily!_

__Then she hung up. I turned around to go back inside when I saw Fabian and Patricia standing there.

**Patricia's pov**  
"Joy...you were in on it?" I asked. She didn't say anything. "How could you Joy!" Fabian screamed.

"Why do you care Fabian! Besides, your dating me now!" Joy said. "Joy, I only fake dated you, just to get Nina jealous, but not anymore!"

And then we both walked back inside.

**Jerome's pov**

Alfie and I are planing a prank on Eddie. I picked the lock and entered the room to find all of Eddie's stuff gone and he was nowhere to be found. "Woah, it looks like Joy all over again" Alfie said. "Yeah..but hopefully this time Victor isn't involoved. Come on, I heard Trixie say something about going to her room to look for Nina." I said. We went over to Trixie's room and she was there with Amber, Fabian, and Nicole. Nina's stuff was all gone and she wasn't there. "W-where's Nina?" I asked. "She went home" Fabian said. "Patricia, have you seen Eddie?" Alfie asked. "No...why?" Patricia said. "We were just in his room and he's not there, and all of his stuff is gone." I said. "I did find this though." Alfie said, handing some stuff to Patricia.

**Patricia's pov**

Alfie handed me a picture of Eddie and I, a stuffed animal I won him at a fair, and his cell phone. "Why would he leave without these?" I asked no-one inperticular. "JEROME AND NICOLE no offence but GET OUT, NOW." Amber said. Not wanting to deal with Amber, they left the room.

**Amber's pov**

"Ams what was that for?" Alfie asked. "Honestly people, sometimes you can be so blonde!" I answered. "Amber, what are you talking about?" Fabian said. "Nina and Eddie are both gone. The Chosen One and her Osirion, and Eddie left behind a picture, a stuffed animal, and his cell phone. The same-" I was cut off by Patricia. "The same stuff that Joy left behind when she left!" "Exactly!" I said. "Someone's trying to send a message." Alfie said. "Nina and Eddie didn't leave," Fabian said. "They were kidnapped."


	26. Chapter 25

**Eddie's pov**

When I woke up, I didn't recognize where I was. Then I remembered everything that happened. I was kidnapped. Nina was with me. Was she kidnapped too? I looked around and noticed that I'm in some sort of warehouse. Rufus' warehouse! How did I even get here? I was in America!

_"Osirion"_

What was that?

_"Osirion"_

Then I heard something in the back of my head. And it wasn't good.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

__It was Nina screaming.

I checked my pockets to see if I still had my cell phone. Yes! I tried calling Nina but it went straight to voicemail. I called Fabian instead.

**(Eddie** _Fabian)_

__**Fabian, I know that you're probably angry at me but you need to listen.**

****_Eddie! Don't worry I'm not mad, we know it was Riley. WHERE ARE YOU?_

**I'm in Rufus' warehouse!**

****_WHAT?_

**I have no idea how I got here! Or how I'm going to-**_-_

The line got cut off as something hard hit my head and I slipped into unconsisness again.

* * *

**Fabian's pov**

**I have no idea how I got here! Or how I'm going to-**

****The line went dead.

"Well, where is he?" asked Patricia. "He's in Rufus' warehouse." I answered. "WHAT!" "HOW DID HE GET THERE!" Everyone started shouting. "Guys...GUYS!" I shouted. "At least we know where he is. We'll think of some way to get him and Nina back, but for now I think we should just go to sleep...it's been a long day."

* * *

**Amber's pov**

The week dragged on. Sibuna has been meeting in an empty class room since we don't have the locket to get to the roof. We can't think of anything to get Eddie and Nina back. We told everyone that they had a family emergency and that they would be back soon. I think Jerome knows that something weird is up. Yesterday I heard him on the phone with Poppy asking her if she had seen Eddie or Nina around school.

So now it's Friday. We (as in Fabian, Alfie, Patricia and I) were going to Fabian's room when we heard a strange noise coming from the room next to his. "Fabian, whose room is this?" I asked as we stopped infront of the door. "That's Eddie's room," he said. We heard a crashing noise come from the room, and Patricia fled to the door and flung it open (Suprisingly it was unlocked). "EDDIE!"

**Eddie's pov**

I woke up to someone jumping out a window. I was back at NYSPA! How did I get here? Before I could even stand up, the door flew open, "EDDIE!" "Yacker!" I was so happy to see Patricia again. I jumped up and kissed her before we were broken apart by a chorus of, "Eddie!" Amber, Alfie, and Fabian came in. Someone's missing. "Eddie! How did you get here?" Fabian asked. "I have no idea!" I answered. "Hey guys, where's Nina?" "She wasn't with you?" Fabian said. I was about to answer when someone walked past the room. "NINA!"

* * *

**Nina's pov**

I have no idea what's going on. I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is sitting on my bedroom floor with Eddie, and now I'm walking past Eddie's room. "NINA!" Eddie says. I try to say something back, but I can't and I just keep walking...what's wrong with me? I can't control myself at all. "Nina!" I recognize the voice as Fabian's. I'm trying to stop and tell him something, anything, but I just keep walking. "Nina, what's wrong?" He asks as he catches up to me. I try so hard to get out one tiny word. I'm still walking. I manage to stop for a second. It hurts. It's like something is pushing me to walk. "Nina..." Fabian said. As much as it hurts, I'm able to whisper one word to him before I take off walking again.

"Help."


	27. Chapter 26

**Fabian's pov**

"Help." What does she mean? Nina took off walking again. I walked back to the others and told them what happened.

"So, she needs help?" Alfie said. "Help from what?" asked Amber. "I don't know" I answered. We are all still in Eddie's room, trying to find out what's wrong with Nina. Pretty soon, I fell asleep.

_~Fabian's dream~_

_ Nina was walking down a hallway and I'm following her. She's just walking. I walk up to her._

_"Nina" I say. "What's happening?" All of a sudden, it looks like Nina comes out of a trance. "Fabian!" She says. "I have no idea what's happening! When I'm awake, I can't control anything I do! When I stopped and said 'help' before it hurt! And I don't remember what happened to me and Eddie! The last thing I remember is sitting in my room with Eddie after...after you dumped me." "Yeah, Nina, about that," I said. "I'm so sorry! I should have let you explain! I know that Riley wrote in all that stuff! I'm so sorry Nina!" "It's ok Fabian." She said. "So...does this mean you'll take me back?" She asked. "Of course!" I said. Then I saw something on Nina's arm. Something that scared me. Nina was wearing a tee-shirt, and I could see half of something that looked like a black tattoo. "Nina, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the spot on her right arm. She lifted up the sleeve on her shirt, and we both screamed out of shock and fear._

_~End of dream~_

__**Patricia's pov**

Fabian fell asleep while we were thinking about what happened to Nina. None of us have a clue. All of a sudden, Fabian started screaming.

"FABIAN! FABIAN WAKE UP!" I screamed. Fabian shot up and was breathing heavily. "Fabian, what happened?" Eddie asked. "I know why Nina can't control herself" Fabian said. "I know why it hurts her to talk on her own. But I just don't understand how it's possible."

**Amber's pov**

He's scaring me now. "Fabian...what is it? What's wrong with Nina?"

**Alfie's pov**

"She has the...the..." Fabian said. "Come on man, spit it out."

**Eddie's pov**

"She has the mark of Anubis."

Oh no. "That's impossible!" I said. "I thought Eddie killed Senkhara when her and Rufus fell into that big fire thing!" Patricia exclaimed.

_"You can't kill someone who is allready dead."_ a voice said. I know that voice...she's here.

"Hey guys," I said. "Did anyone else just hear that?" No one heard it. "What did you hear?" Alfie asked. "Senkhara" I said. "What?" Amber said scared. "You mean she's here?" "Well, mabye not" Patricia said. "You know, none of us heard it. It can just be that freaky Osirion thing when you hear voices."

_"Or not" _she said again. I turned around and Senkhara was standing right there.

"G-guys...d-do you s-see th-this?" I stuttered. "No, there's nothing there," Fabian said, coming and standing next to me. "Oh" he said. I guess now he sees her.

_"The two of you, you are what she seeks for help. But that must not happen"_ she said.

"What are you talking about?" Fabian asked, the others looking at us like we're crazy.

Senkhara just smiled her evil smile, and before we could get out of the way, she grabbed Fabian's left arm, and my right. We screamed out in pain, and Senkhara left.

**Amber's pov**

So Fabian and Eddie are talking to nothing? Out of nowhere, they both started screaming and they grabbed their arms. "You guys, what happened?" Patricia asked. They both rolled up their sleeves to reveal the mark of Anubis. We all gasped at the sight of it. I don't know wether I should say uh-oh, or, here we go again. But what I do know is, I'm scared. We all are.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(time skip to February)

**Nina's pov**  
I still can't control anything! In a way it's good, I don't have to concentrate in classes because Senkhara does everything for me, including taking tests. But still, I'm scared. I'm so scared! I don't know how Senkhara is doing this! She's supposed to be dead!

_"How is it possible to die twice?"_ A voice said.

I looked around-wait a minute, I can look around! I'm currently sitting on my bed reading a book. I laid down on my bed. YES! I can move! I stand up and head for the door when I hear, "Not so fast Chosen One." I turn around, expecting to see Senkhara, but I'm shocked by who I see.

**Fabian's pov**

So, me and Eddie still have the mark of Anubis. We're pretty sure that Nina still has it too. Whenever we get near Nina, the mark starts burning, so I guess Senkhara cursed us to keep us away from Nina.

I haven't had anymore dreams that Nina is in. We haven't spoken in what feels like forever...I miss her.

**Nina's pov**

" ?"

"Hello Chosen One." he said. How does he know that?! "How do you know that?" I asked him. "My brother has told me everything." he answered. "Who's-Rufus...Rufus was your brother!?" I asked shocked. "Indeed," he said. That explains why he looked so familiar when I saw him at the beginning of the year. "Now," he says "knowing that, I presume you know what I want." "The cup and the elixir..." I mumbled. "Smart girl," he said. "And I intend to get it one way or another."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Eddie's pov**

This Senkhara chick still has me and Fabian cursed, so we can't go near Nina. Right now, I'm walking outside the girls building. Something's not right, I know it.

_"Osirion"_

__I heard that voice in the back of my head again.

_"Help the Chosen One."_

__ Then I started hearing a conversation between Nina and some other guy...He knows she's the Chosen One?! I take off sprinting to the tree that leads up to Nina's room (I only know where it is because I met Patricia there when she wanted to go on a date without Amber helping her get ready (she climbed out the window and down the tree)). I climb up the tree, break through the window, and pounce on the guy, tackling him to the ground. As I'm wrestling this guy, I can't ignore a burning pain in my right arm. The mark...Nina. I look up to see Nina leaning on a wall, clutching her right arm. She has to get out of here. "NINA, RUN!" I shout. Nina takes off and the pain starts to die down the farther away she gets.

**Fabian's pov**

Right now I'm walking to Nina's room. Something's not right, I know it (I know I'm not the Osirion...just call it 'boyfriend's intuition'). I'm about halfway there when Nina comes running at me, grabs my arm, and we start running toward the school. "OW!" I yell because of the burning sensation in my arm. "JUST SUCK IT UP LIKE HARRY POTTER DID AND KEEP RUNNING WHILE I EXPLAIN!" she screamed. I did as she told me as she started speaking. "Well, I can control myself now..."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Nina's pov**

"Text Patricia, Alfie, Amber, and Eddie and tell them to meet us at the janitor's closet on the third floor." I told Fabian. He sent the text as we continued running. Then I explained everything to him, starting from when I found out I could control myself. By the time I had finished, we were at the janitor's closet, panting for breath. "I can't believe it..." was all that Fabian could manage to say. Within a few minutes, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie made their way up, with Eddie trailing behind. I quickly unlocked the door and we went up to the roof. Everyone sat down and I explained what happened again.

**Eddie's pov**

After Nina explained her story, everyone was in shock. "Hey Nina.." I said. "I don't think we ned to worry about Robin Masterson-or Zeno or whatever- anymore." "What do you mean?" she asked. "He just got arrested!" I answered. "Dude," Alfie said, "you called the cops?!" "Not exactly..."

_~earlier~_

_**Jerome's pov**_

_ I was walking in the girls building (don't ask) when I heard Eddie yell, "NINA, RUN!" I then saw Nina run out of her room, but not Eddie. I ran over to the room to see Eddie tackling some old guy. He kinda reminds me of Rufus, but I know it's not him. I decided to do what no one else around here ever had the guts to do when Rufus was around. I called the cops._

_~now~_

__ "Wow," Alfie said. "Jerome always ends up saving our butts in the end." Everyone laughed. "Hey.." Fabian said, "Nina, Eddie, we've all been in the same room for like 10 minutes...my mark isn't burning.." Mine isn't either, I thought. The three of us rolled up our sleeves and the Mark of Anubis was gone.

Maybe now everything will be ok.

**(A/N: Next chapter will be the last! :) :( )**

**:)**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

~June~

**Amber's pov**

Right now, all of us Anubis kids are about to board a plane back to England. I'm sad to go. I had so much fun here. We all ready said goodbye to everyone at NYSPA, and we got 'the group's' phone numbers. Nina is here at the airport with us.

**Patricia's pov**

There's still some stuff we don't know, like why looks the same, why Victor is happy, or how the dollhouse got to the roof of the school. Maybe one day we'll figure it out...maybe.

**Alfie's pov**

Right now, Nina is saying goodbye to everyone...well, except for Joy, she's all ready on the plane. All of us have tears in our eyes. I have no idea if Nina is coming back to Anubis or not.

**Fabian's pov**

Nina gives hugs to Mara, Mick, and Jerome as they get on the plane. She gives a hug to Eddie and says, "Thank you so much! For everything!" "No problem Nins." he says, then he goes onto the plane. Nina walks over to Amber, Alfie, Patricia and I.

"Sibuna?"

"Sibuna."

She goes over to Amber and gives her a big hug. "Promise to call me everyday Nins!" Amber said. "I promise!" Nina said. Nina then hugs Patricia, "Stay American." Patricia says on the verge of tears. "Stay Patricia." Nina says. They both giggle remembering how they greeted each other last year. Then Nina hugs Alfie and says, "Take care of Amber, and keep those aliens away" while smiling. "Got it Nins!" Alfie says. Nina turns to me. "I think we should go," Amber says, grabbing Alfie's hand and Patricia's arm and pulling them to the plane.

"Well," Nina says "This has been an...interesting year!" We both laughed. "You're not coming back are you?" I asked getting more serious. "I'm sorry," she says, "I really, really want to! But my aunt won't let me." "It's ok Nina!," I say "I know that you would come back if you could."

"I love you Fabian."

"I love you too Nina."

And then we shared the most passionate kiss we've ever had.

I then gave her a huge hug and boarded the plane back to England.

**Nina's pov**

I watched as Fabian boarded the plane. I wish I was on that plane with him...with all of them. I don't want to go back to NYSPA in the fall. I want to go back to Anubis, where I belong.

**~The End~**

****_"Really?...Is it?"_


	32. Thank You!

**Thank you!**

** Thank you to everyone who has read this story!**

**Do you get what I did in the last chapter? I made it only the original Sibunas' povs! (I thought it was rather good) (Starkid reference!) By the way, does anyone know what Starkid is? If you do can you leave a review saying that you know it? Haha I love Starkid. If you don't know who they are, they are a theater company that do amazing shows! (**I DO NOT OWN STARKID OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM)**

**Okay, end of that little rant. **

**Thank you all so much! This is my first story and it's gotten so many views and lovely reviews! There WILL be a sequel! I just don't know when I will be able to write it. Unfortunately I had to cut the story short. However, cutting the story short gave me some great ideas for the sequel! I will add a new chapter here with a link to the sequel when it comes out! **

**So for now,**

**Keep Calm and Wait for Season 3!**

**~SIBUNA!**

**:)**


	33. Chapter 33

I'm BACK!

And I brought the sequel with me!

Enjoy!

:)

s/8837828/1/House-of-Secrets-House-of-Lies-Sequel-to-House-of-New-York


End file.
